A watercraft is a new recreational vehicle which has had a resounding commercial success during the last several years. It is understood that the word "watercraft" includes, but it is not confined to, personal watercraft, jet boat or similarly powered vehicles. Typically, a watercraft includes a hull having a tunnel in which the engine shaft and the pump of the watercraft are located. The pump is mounted in a pump housing having a water inlet and a water outlet. The watercraft is thus propelled by the water jet created by the pump. In order to increase the speed and acceleration of the watercraft, a venturi-orifice is mounted on the water outlet of the pump housing. The venturi-orifice constricts the flow of water, thereby accelerating the water jet.
The steering of the watercraft is accomplished by controlling the direction of the water jet. The mechanism used is a steering nozzle which is pivotally mounted on the venturi-orifice. This nozzle has a lever mounted on it which is connected to a cable. The cable will pull or push this lever when the operator turns the steering mechanism. For example, when the operator turns the steering handle towards the right (i.e. to starboard), the cable pulls the lever which, in turn, rotates the nozzle in the counterclockwise direction (as seen from above). In so doing, the nozzle directs the water jet at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the venturi-orifice; the greater the angle, the sharper the turn. In prior art watercrafts, the effort required by the driver is significant in order to offset the natural tendency of the nozzle to stay in the longitudinal axis of the water jet. The more powerful the water jet pump is, the more force that is required on the cable to turn the watercraft.
For certain types of watercraft, the water jet is simply too powerful and the operator cannot steer the watercraft without a power steering mechanism. This mechanism usually includes a hydraulic cylinder supplying the force required to steer the watercraft. The addition of a power steering mechanism increases the cost, weight and complexity of the watercraft.
Thus, there is a need in the watercraft industry to provide a steering nozzle which facilitates steering of the watercraft without reverting to a costly, heavy and complex power steering system.